


Three's A Crowd

by phoenixwaller



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Rare Pairings, leochuchu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller
Summary: Phichit Chulanont is bored and lonely without Yuri around. That's when he meets Leo de la Iglesia at the Four Continents Figure Skating Championship. The two become fast friends, and when they reconnect at Worlds are excited to spend time together. With the addition of Guang Hong Ji, the trio explore and celebrate each other's successes.However, despite Guang Hong's obvious feelings toward Leo, Leo does not feel the same. Instead Leo pursues a relationship with Phichit, one that they decide to keep secret to avoid hurting the younger man.Three's A Crowdexplores the developing relationship between Phichit and Leo in a series of vignettes that spans several months.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So full disclosure, I platonic ship LeoJi, and firmly believe that Phichit is in a committed long-term relationship with his phone. 
> 
> But somebody on Tumblr kept mentioning the lack of stories with this pairing, and I took it on as a challenge to myself. 
> 
> I hope I did these boys justice.

Phichit Chulanont was bored. He had been looking forward to seeing Yuri Katsuki at the Four Continents competition, but Yuri hadn’t made the team for Japan. Instead there was an exuberant boy with two-toned hair and a nervous yet excited energy representing the island nation.  
  
He looked around at his fellow skaters, trying to decide who to strike up a conversation with.  
  
Language was a problem. Sure he could speak English well enough, but there was a large number of skaters from Latin America and he didn’t speak a word of Spanish. A couple others looked as isolated as he was. The lone man from Brazil had given up trying to reconcile the differences between Portuguese and rapidly-spoken Spanish and had wandered to talk to his coach.  
  
There were a handful of skaters hailing from countries that ended in -stan. Otabek Altin looked to be the most interesting, and likely to speak English given his reactions to what was going on around him, but he had a fierce determination that Phichit knew better than to intrude upon.  
  
The Canadians had left the morning’s practice session quickly as a group, and the Chinese speaking contingent seemed absorbed in their own conversation.  
  
That left the Americans as Phichit’s most likely source of camaraderie. He spied one standing alone, slightly apart from his older teammates, and honed in on his opportunity.  
  
“See you later coach,” Phichit called out to Celestino, who was in conversation with one of his own counterparts.  
  
“Ciao, ciao,” he heard in reply.  
  
Phichit pulled out his phone, a smile playing on his lips as he opened Instagram.  
  
“Selfie?” he asked the man with a tanned complexion who seemed to be about his same age.  
  
The man brightened and smiled as Phichit leaned in with his phone. Two takes later they seemed to have the perfect photo.  
  
“Thanks! I’m Phichit Chulanont from Thailand.”  
  
“Leo de la Iglesia,” the man replied sticking out his hand.  
  
Phichit smiled and accepted the gesture with a firm handshake. “First time here?”  
  
Leo nodded. “I only came up to the seniors last year. You?”  
  
“Third, but since Thailand doesn’t have a large number of skaters there isn’t as much competition as I bet you had. I just have to make sure I meet the minimum technical scores to qualify.”  
  
Leo smiled. “Your English is pretty good.”  
  
Phichit grinned. “I train in Detroit, so it has to be.”  
  
“Not many coaches in your home country?”  
  
Phichit laughed. “You could say that. Say, wanna go grab a bite to eat and explore the city a bit?”  
  
Leo looked over to where the older Americans on his team were in discussion, then back to Phichit and smiled.  
  
“Coach,” Leo called to a woman standing near the barrier. “We’re going to go sightseeing.”  
  
The woman smiled and waved, and the two skaters made their way to the locker room to change out of their practice clothing.  
  
“So you train in Detroit, huh?” Leo asked as he pulled his shirt over his head. “I bet that was a change from Thailand.”  
  
Phichit stared a moment before bursting into laughter. “Yeah, but I think the culture shock would have been about the same no matter where I went. So where do you call home?”  
  
“Southern California. My home rink is in San Diego.”  
  
“So you can have all the sun and surf you want, and you stick yourself in the freezer every day?”  
  
Leo laughed. “Best air conditioned office there is!”  
  
Phichit grinned.  
  
A few minutes later, with practice gear safely stowed in lockers, the two left the arena to explore Taipei.  
  
“So do you speak Chinese, or are we going blind?” Leo asked as they wandered past the official hotel.  
  
“Don’t think of it as going blind!” Phichit tittered. “It’s an adventure!”  
  
Phichit caught Leo’s smile and dragged the American skater in the direction of what smelled to be a restaurant district.  
  
Phichit grinned as they found a place with an English menu available and settled down at a table. Tomorrow he and Leo would be competitors, but right then they were a couple of young men enjoying the sights of a new city.  
  
***  
  
“Phichit!”  
  
Phichit turned from where he was just getting off the ice to see Leo strolling up to it. “Leo!”  
  
“I can’t believe I haven’t seen you since Four Continents, and I didn’t even congratulate you properly on your bronze. I’d hoped we’d be on the same flight back to the US so we could have talked more.”  
  
Phichit smiled. “Sorry. Since we were so close to Thailand I asked Ciao Ciao to visit Bangkok with me. I wanted to see my parents before returning to the US.”  
  
“I don’t blame you, it must be hard to train so far from home.”  
  
Phichit shrugged. “You get used to it.”  
  
“So do you want to go exploring again after I’m done with practice in an hour?”  
  
Phichit grinned. “Of course! I’ve never been to Tokyo.”  
  
“Neither have I. Think we’ll manage better this time?”  
  
Both men laughed at the reference to them getting lost in Taipei and having to resort to hand gestures to get directions back to the hotel.  
  
“This would have been a great time for Yuri to be here.”  
  
“He just moved back to Japan right? Does he live in the city?”  
  
Phichit shook his head. “No, he lives in another province. I asked if he was going to come, but he seemed pretty depressed. I stopped pushing after Four Continents.”  
  
“I see…”  
  
“He just needs some space. I’m sure we’ll see him again. He loves skating too much to stay away for long.”  
  
“That’s good to hear.”  
  
Phichit grinned.  
  
“I should get out there before coach yells at me. See you here when I’m done.”  
  
Phichit went to change, and when he returned he saw a teen standing near the barrier, eyes intently watching somebody on the ice. Phichit wandered over to stand near the younger man and saw a badge marking him as a competitor dangling from his neck.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
The young man looked up at Phichit with large eyes. “Sorry, I know my practice isn’t until later.”  
  
Phichit laughed. “It’s a public practice. Besides, you’re a skater too. You have just as much right to be here as I do.”  
  
The teen visibly relaxed and Phichit smiled.  
  
“You’re Phichit Chulanont, right?”  
  
“That’s right.”  
  
“I thought so. I watched the livestream of the Four Continents competition. Congratulations on winning bronze.”  
  
“Thank you. You’re in the junior division right?”  
  
“Yes, though I’ll be going up to senior next year.”  
  
“What’s your name?”  
  
“Guang Hong Ji.”  
  
“Nice to meet you.”  
  
Guang Hong smiled. “You too.  
  
Phichit leaned against the barrier. “So who were you watching so intently?”  
  
“Leo de la Iglesia. I love how he pours so much emotion into his skating.”  
  
“That he does, but it makes him a fierce competitor too.”  
  
“That’s right, your scores were really close.” There was a beat of silence, “I can’t wait to skate against him.”  
  
Phichit smiled and noticed the slightest blush on the teen’s face. Just then Leo skated over.  
  
“Who you chatting with Phichit?”  
  
Phichit grinned as he felt Guang Hong stiffen nervously beside him. “A fan of yours, he came to watch you skate.”  
  
Leo grinned. “Hi, I’m Leo.”  
  
“Gua… Guang Hong.”  
  
Leo and Phichit shared the briefest glance, both agreeing to something unspoken.  
  
“Phichit and I were going to go sightseeing after my practice. Do you want to join us?”  
  
The teen lit up at the invitation. “Are you sure?”  
  
“Of course!”  
  
Guang Hong nodded exuberantly. “I have to be here for my own practice this afternoon, but I have a few free hours.”  
  
“Great! I have a few more minutes, but coach said I’m looking good so she doesn’t want to drill me too hard.”  
  
“Fantastic, we’ll be right here when you’re ready then,” Phichit said, noting the overwhelming joy that had settled over Guang Hong.  
  
***  
  
“Congratulations Guang Hong!” Leo and Phichit sing-songed, holding up their mugs of hot coffee in a pseudo-toast.  
  
Guang Hong blushed. “Thanks guys, but really it’s no big deal.”  
  
“Nonsense,” Leo argued. “You took silver at Junior Worlds. That’s quite an achievement.”  
  
“But Yuri Plisetsky beat me handily,” Guang Hong sighed. “And he’s moving up to seniors too, so I’ll have to keep facing him.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Phichit consoled. “That boy is a monster on the ice, but he’s arrogant. If he doesn’t take practice seriously he’s going to trip over his own pride.”  
  
“That’s right,” Leo agreed. “Keep focused and work hard. That’s how you advance in this sport.”  
  
Phichit whipped out his phone and pulled Leo so that Guang Hong was sandwiched between them. “Say cheese!”  
  
***  
  
“I was so focused on the upcoming Worlds competition that I didn’t have a chance to dwell on it, but the apartment is really empty now that Yuri’s gone,” Phichit sighed.  
  
“Has coach Celestino told you if you’ll have a new rinkmate that might move in soon?” Leo asked over the video chat.  
  
Phichit shook his head. “I asked, but he seems strangely subdued on the issue of new students right now.”  
  
“It’s the off season, maybe he’s just looking forward to some relaxation time.”  
  
Phichit sighed and hung his head. “It’s just so boring without somebody here!”  
  
Leo was silent for a moment, then a huge grin split his face. “I know! How about I come for a visit? You can show me around, maybe we can even practice together.”  
  
Phichit brightened immediately. “That sounds great! When do you have in mind?”  
  
“Couple weeks? Toward the end of April?”  
  
“I’ll check with Celestino, but I don’t think it’ll be a problem. He’s been telling me to take it easy anyway.”  
  
“Fantastic!”  
  
***  
  
“Brrr!” Leo said, bundling his jacket around himself as they walked along the path near the Detroit River.  
  
Phichit looked at his friend and laughed, his windbreaker flapping open in the late spring weather. “Cold?”  
  
“Just a bit. I don’t think the temperature is that much cooler, but I’m used to a bit more sun.”  
  
“You work in an ice rink, it’s way warmer than that out here.”  
  
Leo shot Phichit an annoyed glance, which made Phichit laugh even harder.  
  
“Ok then. There’s a nice museum near here.”  
  
“What kind?”  
  
“Art. Though if you want to walk a bit farther there is a science museum.”  
  
“Art is fine, I just don’t want history. I got enough of that in school.”  
  
“Deal.”  
  
Soon they were meandering the exhibits, commenting on pieces that ranged from contemporary installations to classics by the masters.  
  
They were taking a break on a bench in a section that seemed to be dedicated to impressionists when the conversation turned back to skating.  
  
“Do you hear form Guang Hong often?” Phichit asked.  
  
“All the time!” Leo laughed. “I probably hear from him more than you.”  
  
“Do you even have time for practice or sleep then?”  
  
Leo chuckled. “Barely.”  
  
“Want me to chat you less often? I wouldn’t want to get in the way.”  
  
Leo turned to look at Phichit. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“What would you be getting in the way of?”  
  
“Oh… I just thought... I mean it’s obvious he’s smitten with you. I guess I assumed that you felt the same. You’re pretty protective of him.”  
  
Leo sighed. “No. He’s a good kid, but I can’t see him as anything more than a little brother. Besides, he’s not my type.”  
  
“Prefer girls?”  
  
Leo made a non-committal noise. “It’s not that either. I honestly don’t care about gender. It’s the person that matters.”  
  
“I see. So what is your type then?” Phichit pressed, curious for information.  
  
Leo looked down at where both their hands were on the bench. He slid his hand over, and intertwined just his pinky finger with Phichit’s.  
  
“Oh,” Phichit replied.  
  
***  
  
“Phichit!” Leo called from beyond the security line, waving.  
  
Phichit’s eyes brightened when he spotted Leo waiting. He jogged through the security exit and was wrapped in the taller man’s arms.  
  
“I thought you were busy today,” Phichit said as he stepped back from the hug.  
  
Leo smiled. “I was able to rearrange my schedule. I have the whole week off to spend with you.”  
  
“I thought it was a sponsor meeting though. Aren’t those important?”  
  
Leo grinned. “I put in a request with the secretary that if anything opened up to move me sooner. I had all of two hours notice, but they got me in yesterday.”  
  
“I could have waited for you to finish your meeting today you know. I have your address, and was just going to get a ride there.”  
  
“Nonsense,” Leo replied, taking Phichit’s hand and leading him toward the baggage claim area.  
  
Phichit blushed. He wasn’t exactly sure if they were boyfriends, but knew that they were more than friends. The hugs were too caring, and the fluttering excitement when they held hands too overwhelming. They had both agreed to take things slow though, to determine if the chemistry was there to become a couple, or if it was better to remain close friends.  
  
Leo stood behind Phichit and wrapped his arms around the Thai skater’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder as they waited for the bags to drop onto the carousel. Phichit looked around nervously, but nobody seemed to care about the affectionate stance.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Leo asked, standing slightly.  
  
“I’m just surprised that nobody is casting us dirty looks. In Thailand such contact in public is rare and generally frowned upon.”  
  
“This is California, nobody cares about public displays of affection,” Leo replied, an obvious smile in his voice. “But if it makes you uncomfortable I can stop.”  
  
Phichit thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. “No. It feels nice.” He felt warmth diffuse through him as Leo leaned in again and nuzzled the back of his neck. “We should be careful at competitions though.”  
  
“Worried about cultural sensitivity?”  
  
Phichit thought. “That, and Guang Hong.”  
  
Leo sighed. “I still don’t know how to let him down nicely. He’s such a good kid.”  
  
“You’re not giving him false hope are you?”  
  
“Trying not to. I asked him to not call as often so that I could focus on training, and every time he seems to want to bring it up I steer the conversation away.”  
  
“You’re too nice sometimes.”  
  
Leo laughed. “Look who’s talking. You haven’t said anything either.”  
  
“It’s not my place. You’re the one he’s got a crush on.”  
  
“But you’re the one here right now. You could be possessive about me.”  
  
“I think that would break his heart.”  
  
“And that’s why neither of us has said a word to him.”  
  
Phichit smiled and stepped out of Leo’s embrace when he saw his luggage on the carousel. A few minutes later they had caught a shuttle to a nearby parking garage. They loaded Phichit’s bag into the trunk of Leo’s car, and Phichit was excited about seeing the city.  
  
“I missed you,” Leo said softly as he reached over and took Phichit’s hand in his own.  
  
Phichit turned to face Leo. “It’s only been a couple weeks.”  
  
Leo smiled and lifted his hand to cup Phichit’s face. “I know, but I still missed you.” He leaned across the center console, and before Phichit could comprehend what was happening he felt the brush of lips against his own. He froze, unsure what to do.  
  
“Too soon?” Leo asked, pulling back slightly and looking at Phichit with concern in his eyes.  
  
Phichit smiled and shook his head. “No, just unexpected.”  
  
Leo smiled and leaned in again. Phichit met his lips with his own.  
  
***  
  
“You’re really moving back?” Leo asked.  
  
Phichit stared out at the ocean, the sun setting over the water. He had to admit it was a romantic scene, and his last evening in San Diego.  
  
“Yeah. It’s time. Celestino will be coming with me, at least for now. He says that chances are high I’ll be seeded into the Grand Prix series this year after the bronze at Four Continents. Being as that it’s a high honor for a Thai skater, he expects it’ll be easier to be there than to coordinate official trips.”  
  
“I guess that’s why he was reluctant to discuss new roommates.”  
  
Phichit nodded. “I’m sorry to break it to you like this though, right when it seemed we knew where we were headed.”  
  
Leo wrapped his arms around Phichit’s middle and pulled him down onto the sand. Phichit turned and brushed his fingertips along his boyfriend’s face.  
  
Leo took Phichit’s hand and kissed the palm and inner wrist. “We were already in a long-distance relationship, it’s just going to be a bit longer now.”  
  
“You’re ok with it?”  
  
“I’d be lying if I said that I wasn’t disappointed. But we knew from the start it wouldn’t be easy. Besides, my coach thinks I might make the Grand Prix series myself. So maybe we’ll get to compete against each other, and spend some quality time in new locales.”  
  
Phichit smiled. “That would be nice.”  
  
Leo’s gaze softened as he leaned in to kiss Phichit.  
  
***  
  
“I’m so excited!” Guang Hong squealed from the video call. “Who would have thought that all three of us would be assigned to the same two Grand Prix series events?”  
  
“You’re going to be our official translator in Beijing, right Guang Hong?” Phichit asked.  
  
“Only if you and Leo help me when I don’t understand things in Chicago.”  
  
Leo grinned. “Of course!”  
  
Guang Hong smiled sleepily. “I can’t wait to see you again.”  
  
“We should end the call though,” Phichit suggested. “It’s late here and I bet Leo needs to leave for morning practice soon.”  
  
“I hate this time difference,” Guang Hong said with a yawn.  
  
“Same,” Leo replied. “But Phichit’s right. I need to leave soon.”  
  
“Oookay,” Guang Hong grumbled. “I’ll text you both tomorrow.”  
  
“Put something cool up on Instagram too!” Phichit demanded, earning a smile from the Chinese skater.  
  
“Goodnight you two,” Leo said and left the call.  
  
“Goodnight Guang Hong,” Phichit said, and heard a mumbled ‘goodnight’ in return as he pressed the end call button himself.  
  
Phichit smiled when, less than a minute later he was alerted to an incoming video call.  
  
“Hey,” he said as Leo once more filled his screen. “I was hoping we’d get seeded into one event together, but I never guessed we’d get both.”  
  
“Yeah, but it was a stroke of bad luck that Guang Hong will be there both times as well. I was looking forward to spending some alone time with you.”   
  
“We’ll find a way. Besides, Yuri will be at the Cup of China too. We can probably fit in easier as a group.”  
  
“That’s right, you haven't seen him in person since he moved back to Japan have you?”  
  
“No, and it’ll be good to see him. I can’t wait! He’s idolized Victor for years, and now Victor is his coach.”  
  
“Have you talked to him much since moving back?”  
  
“A few times over video chat, but we have almost the opposite timezone problem. He’s only a couple hours ahead of me and we just can’t seem to sync up much.”  
  
“Does Yuri know about us?”  
  
Phichit shook his head. “No. I haven’t told him. I figured we were still being fairly private about it.”  
  
Leo nodded solemnly. “I wish we could be more open, but I agree that now’s not the time.”  
  
Phichit smiled. “That just means stolen kisses away from the eyes of the public.”  
  
“And out of sight of your phone, or it’ll end up on social media,” Leo teased.  
  
“Hey, I do have some discretion.”  
  
“First I’ve heard about it.”  
  
“I’d hit you with a pillow if you were here.”  
  
“Yeah, and then you’d kiss me and you know it.”  
  
Phichit smiled. “You’re right. I miss kissing you.”  
  
“I wish you’d have been able to spend more time here. That week went by far too quickly.”  
  
“Mm-hmm,” Phichit replied, the happy memory of Leo’s lips against his own floating through his mind.  
  
“You look tired,” Leo observed a moment later.  
  
“It is getting late,” Phichit sighed, “and Ciao Ciao has me up early every day for as much training as possible.”  
  
“How’s your quad coming?”  
  
Phichit smiled. “Still a bit shaky on landing, but I know I’ll have it down before Skate America.”  
  
“I can’t wait to see it.”  
  
“I can’t wait to see you.”  
  
“Same,” Leo smiled. “You should get some rest now though, and I really should get ready for practice.”  
  
Phichit smiled, blew a kiss to Leo and closed the video chat, for real that time.  
  
***  
  
“You made it a day early!” Leo exclaimed as as he spied Phichit in the hotel lobby, trailing a suitcase behind him.  
  
“Celestino took a bit of convincing, he wanted the extra day of training, but I made it happen in the end.”  
  
Leo smiled and Phichit could see that he was restraining himself from folding the Thai skater into his arms.  
  
“Are you all settled in your room?” Phichit asked.  
  
Leo nodded.  
  
“How about you come up with me then and we can catch up?”  
  
Leo grinned. “Perfect.”  
  
A few minutes later Phichit had his card-key in hand and they both boarded the elevator.  
  
“What floor are you on?” Leo asked.  
  
“Tenth. You?”  
  
“Ninth.”  
  
“Well as long as Guang Hong is on a different floor we should be able to take a few minutes to ourselves after saying goodnight,” Phichit said with a grin.  
  
“I like the way you think,” Leo murmured wrapping his arms around Phichit in the privacy of the elevator.  
  
“It feels good to be so close to you again,” Phichit sighed.  
  
The elevator dinged, and the men quickly separated as they spied an elderly couple waiting to board. They managed to exit and made their way to Phichit’s room.  
  
The door had no more than closed behind them than Phichit pulled the taller man into his arms and threaded his fingers through his hair. Leo cupped Phichit’s face in his hands and leaned in to kiss the Thai skater.  
  
They stood there for several minutes, tongues dancing, gasping for breath when they kissed longer than their bodies wanted to go without breathing.  
  
Phichit’s hands drifted down to settle around Leo’s waist as the kisses finally slowed. “I needed that.”  
  
Leo leaned his forehead against Phichit’s. “So did I.”  
  
The kisses started again, but without the ferocity of a moment earlier. Each man taking his time recharging in the presence of the other.  
  
***  
  
“Congratulations on winning gold,” Phichit murmured, running his fingers through Leo’s hair.  
  
Leo shifted in the bed to kiss Phichit, the sleeve of his pajama top threatening to get in the way.  
  
They’d left Guang Hong hours earlier after an evening of celebrating their medals. At some point Leo had asked Phichit to spend the night, and the older man had readily agreed.  
  
It was unspoken between them, but both understood that neither was ready for sex. So each was wearing comfortable pajamas.  
  
However, not ready for sex didn’t mean they were going to ignore both their desires to to be close. Their legs were intertwined under the hotel comforter, their arms around each other.  
  
“I’m coming for you at Cup of China though,” Phichit continued after the kiss. “I’m going to be the first Thai skater to make it to the Grand Prix Final.”  
  
“Bring it on,” Leo grinned.  
  
Phichit ran his hand along Leo’s abdomen, fingers dipping into the space where the younger man’s top had ridden up and feeling the warmth of his boyfriend’s skin.  
  
“Mmm, that feels nice,” Leo murmured.  
  
“I wish we had more than one more day,” Phichit replied. “I’m not ready to be apart again yet.”  
  
“Me neither. Think we can ditch Guang Hong for long enough tomorrow to get some quality alone time before you leave?”  
  
“Maybe we should just tell him…”  
  
Leo shook his head. “He’s too focused on me right now. I can see it in the way he skates, he’s aiming for me.”  
  
“You’re right, but that doesn’t make it any easier. I know I advocated for keeping quiet, but I’m tired of sneaking around now. ”  
  
Leo kissed Phichit again, slow and sweet. “So am I.”  
  
Silence fell between them for several moments as each tried to decide what to do.  
  
“I think we wait until the end of the season,” Leo suggested. “Let him finish out his programs without getting distracted by a broken heart right in the middle of competitions. Maybe his infatuation will fade by then as well.”  
  
“Just don’t let him steal you from me,” Phichit teased.  
  
“I dunno…” Leo replied with a glint in his eye. “He did take bronze today.”  
  
Phichit grabbed a pillow and whacked Leo with it before the larger man pinned him to the bed and kissed him.  
  
***  
  
Phichit was happily pinned to the wall in Leo’s hotel room, his lips against the younger man’s and their tongues entangling.  
  
“I could get used to arriving in different countries like this.” Phichit teased, looking up into Leo’s eyes. “That’s the best welcome I’ve ever received in China.”  
  
Leo smiled and ran his thumb over Phichit’s cheek. “It’s a great way to wake up from jet lag too.”  
  
“You up to go exploring? Or should I let you go back to sleep?”  
  
Leo was quiet as he thought. He sighed. “I should go find Guang Hong, before he starts looking for me. He texted earlier and seemed super excited to hang out.”  
  
Phichit leaned in and nuzzled Leo’s collarbone. “I’ll go find Yuri then. He tends to stick close to the hotels and arenas, so unless Victor dragged him off somewhere I won’t have to go far.”  
  
“We’re really doing this? Hanging out as a group?”  
  
Phichit looked up and sighed before lightly kissing Leo. “Yeah. I think it’s best. I haven’t seen Yuri in a while, and I want to make sure he’s doing ok with Victor as his coach. Besides, I don’t think Guang Hong will be too bold with more people around.”  
  
Leo leaned his forehead against Phichit’s and nodded. “Text me when you find Yuri then. I’ll look around for Guang Hong.”  
  
Phichit smiled and kissed his boyfriend one more time. “One for the road,” he said with a smile.  
  
***  
  
They walked back to the hotel in a shuffling line. Celestino was draped between Guang Hong and Phichit, and the right hand grouping had Victor draped over Yuri with Leo offering a bit of support.  
  
“Tha… thank you, Phichit, Leo… Guang Hong,” Yuri stammered, obviously flustered at Victor’s drunken clinginess.  
  
Phichit laughed. “I should be thanking everybody too. I hate to think about dragging Ciao Ciao back to the hotel on my own.”  
  
Phichit looked to his right and his eyes met Leo’s. A smile passed between them. Phichit extended his right hand, pinky outstretched. Leo met the motion, a subtle touch that could be easily broken if Guang Hong happened to turn and look their way.  
  
“I’m really sorry about this…” Yuri kept stammering from the far right of the group. “I should have stopped him sooner.”  
  
Phichit laughed. “Don’t worry about it Yuri.”  
  
Leo smiled, and for just a moment Phichit clasped his hand, squeezing it and silently thanking his boyfriend for his patience.  
  
***  
  
“What are you doing?” Leo murmured between kisses. “Guang Hong is on this floor. What if he sees you leaving?”  
  
“And what if he saw you coming back?” Phichit countered. “The short program is over, the free skate is tomorrow. Our time here is quickly running out and I’m going to get as much alone with you as I can.”  
  
Leo smiled and returned Phichit’s kisses. “I wish Guang Hong wasn’t on the same floor as me. I want to ask you to spend the night like we did at Skate America. But with that boy’s enthusiasm who knows if he’d come knocking in the morning, wanting to walk to practice together.”  
  
Phichit smiled against Leo’s lips. “Can you imagine him barging in here early to find me sleeping in your bed?”  
  
Leo chuckled. “The poor boy might have a heart attack on the spot.”  
  
“How about we compromise? Let’s spend some time cuddling before I return to my room.”  
  
Leo smiled. “That sounds perfect.”  
  
They moved over to the bed and snuggled under the covers, fingers softly exploring each other.  
  
“You know I’m taking gold tomorrow right?” Leo murmured between kisses.  
  
Phichit laughed. “In your dreams. That medal is mine.”  
  
Leo smiled and kissed Phichit.  
  
“We both need to make that podium,” Leo said a moment later, a somber tone to his voice. “I’ll fight you for gold, but you better make silver. We need to go to the Grand Prix Final together.”  
  
There was a faltering hitch in Leo’s words.  
  
Phichit pushed up onto his elbow and looked down at his boyfriend’s face. “What’s wrong?” He reached out with his free hand and brushed his fingertips across Leo’s cheek.  
  
Leo smiled, but Phichit saw sadness behind his eyes.  
  
“Just thinking that if we don’t both make the Grand Prix Final it could be as far away as Four Continents before we’ll see each other again.”  
  
“We’ll both make it, I know we will,” Phichit murmured, kissing Leo’s forehead.  
  
“I hope so.”  
  
***  
  
It had been a long and emotional night, and Phichit knew it wasn’t over yet. First he gave the performance of his life, then almost immediately felt his heart fall when Leo’s scores came in. The spiral of insanity continued with Yuri receiving a kiss from Victor on international television.  
  
Phichit’s head was still swirling with shock when Christophe Giacometti of all people thrust himself into the mix, insisting that they needed to move in as big a group as possible for the rest of the evening.  
  
Then Yuri’s scores were announced, and Phichit was cast once more into the maelstrom, winning his first gold in an international competition. Phichit wanted to comfort Leo, but saw that the American was trying to put on a brave face.  
  
They went to dinner as a group after the medal ceremony, and as they left the arena Phichit suddenly understood why Chris had insisted on it. Mainstream press were giving the skaters a respectful distance, but fans and gossip magazines were intently trying to press Victor and Yuri for information on their relationship.  
  
They’d finally returned to the hotel a short while earlier, and there was only one thing Phichit wanted to do. He pulled on his pajamas, waited until he thought it was safe, and descended the three floors that separated him from his boyfriend.  
  
He knocked quietly, and heard a hiccuping sob from the room. “Just a minute.”  
  
Leo opened the door and it was immediately apparent to Phichit that the younger man had been crying.  
  
“ _Thī̀rạk_ ,” Phichit said softly, pulling Leo into his arms.  
  
Leo leaned into his embrace, and Phichit held him, standing in the open door while his boyfriend cried on his shoulder.  
  
“I’m so sorry Phichit. We were going to go to the Grand Prix Final together.”  
  
Phichit lifted Leo’s face from where the younger man had pressed it into his shoulder. He peppered kisses against his lips and cheeks.  
  
“What are you doing?” Leo asked as he realized that they were still standing in an open door. “Somebody might see us.”  
  
Phichit shook his head. “That doesn’t matter right now. I’m here to comfort my boyfriend, and I don’t care who sees.”  
  
Leo smiled. Phichit could see tears threatening to fall from behind it, but knew that he’d reached the person dearest to him.  
  
“You’re in your pajamas,” Leo noted. “Are you planning to spend the night?”  
  
Phichit nodded.  
  
“What if Guang Hong shows up in the morning?”  
  
Phichit shrugged. “Stall him? I’m sure you can think of something. Or let him find out. We can’t hide it forever.”  
  
“Come in then. I want you in my arms tonight.”  
  
Phichit smiled. “I thought you would.”

**Author's Note:**

> According to google translate, Thī̀rạk means 'my love' or 'darling' in Thai. If I got the word or usage wrong don't flay me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Geek out with me about Yuri on Ice or other anime on tumblr at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)


End file.
